


You're Not Too Bad

by colerfuldarkness666



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Sisters, Some blood description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness666/pseuds/colerfuldarkness666
Summary: Allison's thoughts and fears after Vanya's attack and she's being taken away.





	You're Not Too Bad

The fear ran through her body almost like electricity.  But it was too cold, a numbing that made her body heavy while speeding her hear rate.  A terrible thing when your choking on your own blood, feeling it take up your airway.  Her fear didn’t come from the slice across her neck.

 

No, she felt a grim satisfaction from it.  A reluctance that every criminal knows once they’re caught.  She felt like it was an end she was meant because for how long?  How long hadn’t she used her voice to get anything she wanted, anything she felt she deserved.  Well now she knew what she deserved really tasted like.  It tasted like iron, and pain, and fear in the form of her sister’s tears.

 

Because that’s where the fear came from.  Because Vanya was crying for her.  Crying as she was being yanked away from her reach.  Her panic eyes looked fevering, they wouldn’t stop looking over her body and seeing red, red red because it was seeping into her white shirt and was all over Vanya’s hands.  She seemed even paler under the red.  Under the panic.

 

Allison was sure they were mirroring each other.  Panic and fear embodied in her small sister as she was forcibly dragged farther away.  God she reminded her of Claire in moments like this.  The fragility.

 

When she told Claire her stories from the Academy her daughter often asked about Vanya.  And Allison would tell her it was because she was different.  But the way Vanya was different from her was how her own daughter was different from her and no, God no.  She couldn’t imagine ever wanting her daughter to be ostracized.  To be cut out and feel unloved.

 

All the words Vanya had thrown at her in the past week Allison was sure she could imagine Claire saying.  And when she thought about how her father could have allowed it, it made her feel sick.

 

_We’re not kids anymore._

 

Allison heard it clearly and she remembered the promise she made herself for Vanya.  That she would be better for her because she was one of her longest regrets.  One of her biggest failures.  She failed as a big sister.

 

And even now, lying on the ground choking on her own blood she was failing again.  Because Vanya was crying.  Vanya was scared.  Allison wanted to reach up and grab her but she couldn’t because NO.  She was being dragged away.

 

That’s where the fear came from.

 

From that smirk.

 

Just over Vanya’s shoulder his eyes lit up with glee and he smiled.  He was taking pleasure from seeing her bleed out under him.  And still he smiled as he began to yank Vanya back.

 

The fear grew.

 

“No, no, no.” Vanya kept crying.

 

Because Vanya was being taken from her by this madman.  Her sister was being dragged up and out of her field of vision.  She felt her hand flutter hopelessly as she put as much effort as she could.  She needed to reach up.  She _had_ to grab Vanya’s slender hand and pull her close. Away from the psycho who was putting her through so much mental stress for his own joy and revenge. 

 

He was breaking and shaping her.  He was manipulating her to fulfill his own fantasy.  Just as she had done her whole life.

 

Vanya didn’t deserve that.  She deserved so much more from her, from their brothers. 

 

But she couldn’t do anything but lay on the ground, feeling the ground under her get more and more went by her blood.

 

 _Vanya, I’m so sorry._ She thought helplessly as the last thing she saw before losing conscious  was her sisters face of fear and regret as she was all but thrown out the door.  And then Jenkins’ smirk that all but said _I won._

* * *

 

Ah, yes well, welcome to my newest obsession.  Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
